He Was More Than My Son
by QueenOfArt
Summary: After his death, Annalise reminisces and fantasizes about her "son" Wes.


_"He felt like my son, because he was my son"_

Those words kept playing over and over in Annalise's head as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another dream, only this time it was a nightmare, and not a "wet dream" like other nights.

Although Wes has been dead for months, she was still grieving _and_ lusting for Wes. That may sound strange, but Wes was more than a "son" to her, he was a lover, her secret lover. Wes' "mommy issues" wasn't the only reason he clung to Annalise, but he found himself being attracted to her since the very first day of class, and it was a mutual attraction.

Annalise sat up in bed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was gone, she needed him right now, in more ways than one. All she had now was memories. Annalise's mind drifted back to the moment that started it all...

 _i._

 _It was the night Frank forgot to lock up yet again, and her young, first year law student walked in on her and Detective Nate having adult fun. Annalise was spread eagle on top her desk getting "serviced", when Wes interrupted them. On the surface, she appeared to be embarrassed, but deep inside she felt a thrill go through her. There was something about being caught in the act that turned her on, the look in Wes' eyes when they made eye contact, said he felt the same. After she kicked him out, her and Nate resumed things, but all Annalise could think about was Wes. She then imagined it was him that was between her legs lapping up her wetness. The thought of her young student going down on her made her cum faster and harder than expected. Nate can thank Wes for_ _that._

* * *

The thought of Wes in that way gave her comfort, believe it or not. Many nights, she had trouble falling to sleep, but when would think back to a time her and Wes shared together, she would sleep peaceful. Annalise laid down and thought about another unannounced visit from Wes...

 _ii._

 _Annalise was just about to head to bed when her doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and it was Wes._ _Luckily, I still have on my wig and makeup_ _, she thought as she opened the door._

 _"Mr. Gibbons, what are you doing here, it's late", Annalise asked, clutching her robe tight._

 _"This can't wait, I need to know Rebecca's going to get off"_

 _Annalise chuckled, "Did you really come all the way over here to talk about your girlfriend?"_

 _"Well yeah, I care about her", Wes said unconvincingly._

 _"Let me do my job Wes, I'll handle it." She invited him inside. "Do you want a drink? Since you're here you might as well stay for a little while." Annalise unclutched her robe, letting it come open, a lacy nightgown was underneath._

 _"I, I, uh, Sure", Wes managed to say, his face turning red._

 _"All I have is vodka, is that okay?" Annalise asked, completely unfazed by her robe being undone._

 _"That's fine." Wes took the drink. He tried his hardest not to look, but he couldn't help but stare._

 _"I hope you don't mind me calling you Wes. Please call me Annalise, I think we're past the formality stage now (referring to him catching her with Nate)._

 _"Speaking of that, I'm sorry for barging in, I didn't see anything."_

 _"Its fine, it's not like you haven't seen anything like that before", Annalise said, looking him in the eyes, sipping her drink._

 _Wes looked down and blushed, "Your husband doesn't know about you two?"_

 _"Please, he's too busy screwing his students to find out."_

 _Wes seemed uncomfortable from their conversation, he placed the glass on the coffee table and stood up, "I think I better go, it's getting late. I can talk to you about the case another day."_

 _"Don't rush off, I could use the company, it gets lonely here when Sam's away."_

 _"We have class in the morning; we both should get some sleep." Wes walked to the door._

 _"You're probably right. I'll see you in class, have a good night Wes."_

 _"Good night Annalise", taking one last glare at her cleavage before heading out._

 _Annalise smirked and closed the door._

* * *

Ever since that night there was an awkward tension between the two, a sexual tension. The eye contacts, inappropriate touches, unannounced house visits, and seeing each other half-naked, would eventually lead to the inevitable, sex; it was bound to happen. Annalise didn't plan for it to happen, but it just did...

 _iii._

 _It happened on a night Sam was out of town "on business". There was a knock at the door, so Annalise thought it was Nate coming over to surprise her, but it was Wes._

 _Annalise opened the door, "Wes, will this become a routine? If this is about Rebecca then_"_

 _Wes cut her off, standing with his hands in his pockets, "No, it's actually about us."_

 _Annalise was caught off guard, "Okaaay, what about us?"_

 _"You know what I'm talking about. The way you look at me, the way you touch me, admit it, you have a thing for me."_

 _Annalise chuckled and headed towards the stairs, "Is that all? I'm going to bed, please see yourself out". She completely ignored his statement, blowing him off._

 _Wes followed her up the steps to her room, "Answer me"_

 _"There is no reason you should be in my bedroom right now. Look, you're my student, I don't have a thing for you, that would be _"_

 _Wes interrupted her by grabbing her face and kissing her on the lips._

 _Annalise pulled back and smacked him, "What has gotten into you?" She tried to put up a tough front, but that kiss turned her on, making her lady parts become wet._

 _"Sorry, I don't know what came over me", Wes was embarrassed._

 _Annalise sighed, feeling bad for reacting the way she did, "Have a seat Wes", pointing to her bed. Wes sat down on the edge of her bed, and she sat beside him, stroking his cheek with her hand._

 _"Yes, I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me, but you're my student, no one can know about this, about us." Wes nodded his head, and then Annalise gave him a soft peck on the lips, then another, and it gradually turned into a full makeout session._

 _Annalise broke the kiss, but Wes wanted more. "I want you Annalise"_

 _"I can see that", she teased him, looking down at the bulge in between his legs, him stiffening even more from her touch._

 _"Annalise, before we do this, there's something I have to tell you...I've never been with an older woman"_

 _"I'm not surprised", Annalise shrugged it off._

 _Wes continued, "And I've never", he paused, "I've never been with a black woman before. I know it sounds weird, because I'm black, but it just hasn't happened."_

 _Annalise grabbed his hands, "Do you think you're ready for this Wes? Ready for me?"_

 _"Let me show you", was his response. He slid her robe off her shoulders, leaving her in the negligee nightgown. Her nipples stood at attention through the sheer fabric. Wes saw that and his hands went straight for them, caressing her breasts._

 _Annalise was enjoying Wes' touch, she took one of his hands and placed it between her legs, she wasn't wearing any panties._

 _"Wow, you're so wet", Wes said while spreading her lower lips, easing his middle finger into her core._

 _Annalise moaned from the entry, clenching her walls around his finger._

 _"You're so tight and warm", Wes sped up the pace of his fingering and got into a rhythm._

 _Annalise threw her head back in ecstasy, enjoying the pleasure._

 _"Does it feel good?" Wes asked._

 _"You're doing a good job, keep it up", Annalise said, realizing her response sounded too much like a teacher, but she didn't care. Wes started rubbing on Annalise's clit, putting pressure on it._

 _"Wes", Annalise panted. She grabbed his hand to stop him, "Not yet, I don't want to cum just yet."_

 _Wes took his finger out of Annalise, and slid it inside his mouth, tasting her juices. "Not bad"._

 _"Now it's my turn to do the pleasing." Before Annalise shoved Wes down on the bed, she took his shirt off and threw it across the room, admiring his hairy chest and abs. Wes laid back and relaxed, placing his arms behind his head._

 _Annalise was ready to unleash the bulge that was poking up at her all night. She slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down below his knees, she could tell he was well endowed by the huge print in his boxer briefs. When she slid off his boxers, his hard cock sprung out, standing at attention._

 _Annalise's mouth began to water at the sight of Wes' cock. She was not expecting young Wes to be so big, she was pleasantly surprised. "He's almost the same size as Nate, and definitely bigger than Sam", she thought to herself._

 _Wes grabbed his cock and stroked it, "Do you think you can handle it?" he teased, mocking her._

 _"Oh, you don't know who you're dealing with", she told him in a joking way, but was serious._

 _When Annalise wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, Wes grunted from the amazing feeling, slowly guiding her head up and down his shaft._

 _"Take this off", Wes said, tugging at Annalise's lacy nightgown. Annalise slid the gown off her body, then went back to pleasing Wes, which went on for awhile._

 _Annalise couldn't take it anymore, "I want you inside me Wes", she said. She got up then laid back on the bed in the missionary position, she thought that would be a good position to start in._

 _Wes was just about to crawl between her legs when she stopped him, "Condom"_

 _"Of course", Wes reached for his jeans that were on the floor, and pulled out a Magnum. Being that they both had partners, Annalise with two, safe sex was important. Wes rolled the condom on and crawled between her legs. "Where was I?", he said._

 _Instead of diving right in, Wes opted for more foreplay. He started sucking on Annalise's breasts, flicking her nipples with his tongue. "You have the best set of tits I've ever seen", he told her._

 _Annalise enjoyed the tit play, but she couldn't take it anymore, her clit was throbbing. "Stop teasing me and fuck me!"_

 _Wes removed his mouth from her nips then slowly guided his cock into Annalise's pussy. She arched her back and gripped the sheets when Wes entered her. She dug her nails into his back, "Wesss", she cried out, feeling the pressure from his length and girth. She then gripped his soft ass, pushing him in deeper. "Yes, Yes," she whimpered._

 _"Oh fuck", Wes cursed, "you feel so good." Wes started pumping her faster. Annalise felt his dick throbbing and growing harder, she could tell he was on the verge of a climax._

 _"I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!" Wes shouted. He pulled out of Annalise, took the condom off, and released all over her and her sheets. He lasted all of fifteen minutes, but Annalise was very satisfied._

 _Wes fell back on the bed with huge smile on his face. "Well, what do you think?"_

 _Annalise stroked his face, "You were amazing, I'm pleased, trust me."_

 _"Good. Sorry, I didn't last longer, I'm not that experienced."_

 _"I couldn't tell", Annalise reassured him, making him blush. "You're twenty two years old Wes, as far as I'm concerned, you're a grown ass man", she told him, rubbing her fingers through his curly black hair. And remember, you can not tell a soul about this, no one can know, especially not Rebecca, Sam, or Nate."_

 _Cupping her face and kissing her on the lips, Wes reassured her, "Don't worry, no one will find out."_

* * *

"Wes, Wes, Wes", Annalise felt somehow shake her, it was Bonnie waking her up. Annalise woke up with her panties down and her hands between her thighs, she was having another wet dream of Wes. When she realized she was undressed, she pulled the covers over her body.

"Bonnie what are you doing in here?", Annalise asked annoyed, yet embarrassed.

"I heard you from down the hall, you were calling Wes' name, I just came to see if you were okay."

Annalise tried to downplay it, "I was just having another nightmare. He was like my_

Bonnie cut her off before she could finish, "I know, he was _more_ than your son". She then turned, and walked out of the room with a blank face.

 _"She knew"_ , Annalise thought.


End file.
